


Precious

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Pining, Victor Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The gold reflects, dissolving into a luster of sun-rays. Katniss palms her mockingjay pin — it's nothersby choice or by right. Not really.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> A big ole rarepair this time but I won't lie... I wanted to see Madge in the movies! And I'm infuriated we didn't! Oh well. Any thoughts/comments appreciated thank you very much!

 

010\. Precious

*

The gold reflects, dissolving into a luster of sun-rays.

Katniss palms her mockingjay pin — it's not _hers_ by choice or by right. Not really. It belongs to another more privileged family; an _heirloom_. She's managed to not lose it during the 74th year of the Hunger Games. It took an hour, huddled in a Capitol bathroom, to scrub off the blood and dirt to the intricate, delicate motif.

Madge deserved to have her trinket returned to her. She insisted to Katniss that she didn't need it any longer — it _belonged_ to Katniss now. Madge's lips pressed firmly to her cheek again, just like when they were inside the Justice Hall.

She thought her own body would _fly_ then, soaring with the unrest and joy pounding in Katniss's chest.

They were friends _all along_.

"It's too early," comes a soft, grumpy whine underneath the sheets. Katniss snorts, throwing off the quilt and exposing the other girl to a face full of early, radiant morning. The gold in Madge's hair shines dazzlingly.

"You won't learn to hunt _in bed._ "

Madge's hands wiggle suddenly against Katniss's stomach, tickling her until she's shrieking and gasping for air, flopping on top of her. The usually shy girl stares over Katniss with _delightfully_ lecherous intent, pulling her in to kiss her, running her hands blissfully over every curve and plane of skin to Katniss's body.

"I think I can learn _a lot_ from here," Madge whispers gleefully into Katniss's neck. "Am I wrong?"

Katniss flushes, biting down a groan when teeth nip at her pulse-point. She spares a glance at the mockingjay pin in her right hand, dropping it clattering and roughly onto Madge's painted bedstead.

_She's not._

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
